narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kotoamatsukami
|ref=Fourth Databook, page 252 |image=Kotoamatsukami Activated.png |kanji=別天神 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kotoamatsukami |literal english=Distinguished Heavenly Gods |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Genjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu type=Yin Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Danzō Shimura, Shisui Uchiha |debut manga=459 |boruto=No |debut anime=201 |debut shippuden=Yes |boruto anime=No |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} Kotoamatsukami is a dōjutsu that casts a powerful yet subtle mind-controlling genjutsu on the target.Naruto chapter 550, pages 10-13 Usage The technique allows the user to enter the mind of any individual within their field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a genjutsu of the highest calibre, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated.Naruto chapter 459, page 15 As a testament to its power, it was strong enough to negate Kabuto Yakushi's control over a reincarnated Itachi Uchiha, despite the former's binding being considered near-absolute. After having the crow cast the technique, Itachi noted that the dōjutsu required at least a decade before it could be used again. This period can be drastically reduced through the possession of Hashirama Senju's chakra, even for a non-Uchiha transplantee, as observed by Danzō Shimura's use. However, despite the additional stamina granted by Hashirama's cells, Danzō noted that this technique still can't be used multiple times in a single day.Naruto chapter 461, pages 10-11 Noted as Shisui Uchiha's ultimate technique, it was highly coveted by Danzō, who later stole Shisui's right eye and had it implanted into his own right eye-socket to gain access to this dōjutsu. Later, Shisui entrusted his remaining eye to Itachi Uchiha, who implanted it into the eye-socket of one of his crows. This crow was later forcibly stored inside Naruto Uzumaki and rigged to emerge only in response to confronting Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan. Upon activation, Itachi rigged the eye itself so that the genjutsu would give the order "protect Konoha" to whomever was affected by it. Itachi intended this to be used on his brother, in the eventuality that he turned against the village and assumed that he would have transplanted his eyes in order to obtain an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan by then. The technique was instead used on Itachi himself, after being reincarnated and inadvertently using his Mangekyō Sharingan when encountering Naruto during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Influence The are a group of five Shintō gods that appeared at the beginning of the universe. When the Heavens and Earth were created, three of these gods came down from the as so-called : gods that did not appear as a husband-wife duo. These three gods are called the and where: # , the supreme god. # , the god of conquest and rule. # , the god of birth. After them, when the land was formed and sea was rising to the surface, two more gods appeared: # # These five gods have a special place among the , hence their name: . After them came the , the last of which were Izanagi and Izanami, who were responsible for creating the Japanese archipelago. Trivia * Unlike most Sharingan-based genjutsu, Kotoamatsukami does not seem to require eye contact, as demonstrated by how Danzō cast it on Mifune without apparently removing the bandages that covered his right eye. * During the Five Kage Summit, the Fifth Mizukage commented that she could not help but conclude that there was a connection between this technique and the power that controlled Yagura Karatachi, the Fourth Mizukage. References de:Kotoamatsukami es:Kotoamatsukami sr:Котоамацуками